


On the Spot

by grarrystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grarrystyles/pseuds/grarrystyles
Summary: Harry Styles’ solo debut album was just released. It’s not very popular among the common people, it’s really only selling because of directioners. He’s in desperate need of help, and he needs it fast.Disclaimer: This will contain some unpopular opinions about Harry’s solo album, and it will also contain some unpopular opinions about relationships Harry may or may not be in.Author’s Note: I love Harry’s album, and I like him! But I’ve seen his tour, and it feels like he is missing something. No, it would not be the other four members of 1D, but perhaps just something emotionally which is impacting his shows. He certainly does show enthusiasm, but yet I feel something missing, and this is how I’d like to cope with that. I don’t dislike it, but for the purpose of the story, I had to add this in.





	1. The Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii ! I'm excited for this , because it is my first fanfiction ! Please talk to me in the comments , I would like to know what you think of it or how I could improve it .

Harry flounced off stage after another show, this time in Amsterdam. He waved out to the fans a final time, knowing that for some of them, it was their first and only time seeing him. Harry realised how important that was to them, and he was thankful for them. He felt bad though, because he knew something was missing from his tour, but he couldn’t quite figure it out.

He got backstage and instantly took off his mask, his veil of enthusiasm. Harry felt odd in this loose, frilly blouse and he wanted to strip it down as soon as he got into the dressing room. He made his way towards said room and instantly took off the tight pants and the pirate-like shirt and its vest went with it. Harry went through a rack towards the back of the room and took off a Dark Side of the Moon shirt and slipped it over his head. He then found a pair of sweats and stepped into those as well.

Harry then sat down on the small couch in the small room and sighed. He felt something missing, and it was tearing him apart. Although he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, he needed to find it soon. His tour had just started and he knew that he had already faltered. He needed to realise what to do soon. Harry decided he would ask his bandmates, Adam, Clare, Mitch, and Sarah. He knew they would be able to help, because he had confided in them his problem months before. He decided he would ask them the next day, as it was quite late and he didn’t want to disturb them.

Harry went lazily along with his bandmates to the bus, and they ventured off to the hotel, and parked in the back so the bus was invisible to the public eye. Although they took every precaution he could, he was confident there would be young ladies waiting at the bus the next morning. Jeffrey Azoff, his manager, handed Harry his keycard and the rather large group crowded into an elevator. The short yet extremely awkward ride was soon over and the group proceeded to their rooms. Harry got the one bunched right in the middle. He sighed. Of course this happened, because everyone thought he was still the immature little teenybopper from the X Factor who needed supervision. He was alone, for Christ’s sake!

He placed his small bag on the desk illuminated by an eerie light and placed his suitcase on the ground. Harry knew he needed some sleep so he quickly showered and then put on his boxers alone. He threw himself on the rather large bed and searched for a television remote on the nightstand. He found it and fumbled with the tiny thing. Harry turned it on and drifted off to sleep with the sound of Ross and Rachel from Friends bickering in the background.

***

Grace was watching the last part of the concert on livestream. ‘What a wonderful tool, livestream is’ she thought to herself. She watched the curly headed man jump around on stage, singing his songs with her head bobbing to the beat. She knew she should turn it down, as she would awake her roommate, Parker, but she knew that Parker wasn’t actually sleeping. She just refused to watch the livestreams with Grace, because she always says that “If I want to see a concert, I’m going to the venue and watching the concert. I’m not watching some other fan having the best time of their life on my laptop.” Soon, he was finishing “Sign of the Times” and she knew he was done. She smiled and closed her laptop, setting it on her desk. Grace settled down into her bed and floated into a peaceful sleep.

***

Harry awoke to the sounds of his manager and his bandmates to his opposite sides getting prepared to travel, and he finally realised that today was the day that they had to take the long flight to Antwerp. He shook his head to make sure he was fully awake and started to prepare for departure. Harry only needed to get dressed, which was fairly simple, so it only took him five minutes.

He pondered what to do next, as he had a load of time on his hands. Harry decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast. Normally he would ask his accomplices if they would like to come, but today was different. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts today, was it too much to ask? Harry voted against the long wait for the elevator and took the stairs down.

Looking at his surroundings, he decided he was in the right place, as he viewed the dining area and the people enjoying a morning meal. He took a banana yogurt from the fridge and he took a small container of granola to go along with it. He munched on the small amount of food and he heard someone… singing? He heard a woman’s voice, along with a guitar. That was fairly odd, since no one here had a guitar, at least as far as he could tell. He looked around once more and saw nothing. Harry sighed and shrugged to himself. Finished with his bare minimum of a breakfast, he recycled the remains and trudged back upstairs, and he couldn’t help but wonder what he heard earlier.

***

Grace yawned and stretched, awaking from a quality slumber, as far as she was concerned. She swung her legs around to the side of her bed and she walked out of her bedroom, flipping the light switch as she walked out. She noted that Parker was still sleeping. ‘Lazy bum.’ Grace thought to herself. Her friend helped out, but minimally. Parker liked to go to bed late and wake up even later. Grace did most of the cleaning and the household responsibilities around the apartment and didn’t mind, at least most of the time. But some days she got annoyed that she was the only one who cared about the apartment being clean. Parker’s room was so messy, Grace couldn’t step one foot in the room without finding a dirty sock or dirty clothes… with her foot. She just needed a bit of help, and she was at the breaking point. And today was that breaking point. She stormed into Parker’s room and snatched her covers off of her body. Parker awoke with a jolt and saw Grace standing over her, furious. Parker started apologising profusely, not knowing what for. Grace started countering every apology Parker threw towards her and made Parker stop.

“You obviously don’t care that you live here and I literally take care of you here. I make nearly every meal and I don’t get a thank you. You wake up after noon and go to sleep after midnight. It’s a nuisance to me and all of our neighbors. I’m tired of it. You either need to shape up or you have to leave.” Grace stated, standing her ground. Parker sighed and realised all of this was true. She looked around and picked up the dirty clothes on the floor, placing them all in her hamper. Parker finished cleaning everything and took care of all her responsibilities that she had been slacking on. She promised to fix herself up and she would contribute to her portion of work.

Grace walked out of the room and sighed, glad she got that huge weight off of her chest. She had been delaying her confrontal, and she was glad she finally did it. Now that it was over, Grace was ready to record her next cover. She decided on “Ever Since New York” by the one and only Harry Styles. She set up the camera and the lights, and placed her guitar next to her. She started the video.

“Hi loves, it’s Grace. I’m not here today to talk, but rather to sing once again. I did this last week, and you all seemed to enjoy it, except the people who will always come and give hate. It’s natural, I get it. But I want you all to know that you will never get me down, and I will continue to do what I love. And maybe I’ll profit from it, who knows. But, without further ado, here I have ‘Ever Since New York’ by Harry Styles.” Grace picked up the guitar next to her and started to play.

Tell me something, tell me something // You don’t know nothing, just pretend you do // I need something, tell me something new // Choose your words ‘cause there’s no antidote For this curse // Oh, what’s it waiting for? // Must this hurt you just before you go?//

Oh, tell me something I don’t already know // Oh, tell me something I don’t already know//

Brooklyn saw me, empty at the news // There’s no water inside this swimming pool // Almost over, had enough from you // And I’ve been praying, never did before // Understand I’m talking to the walls // I’ve been praying ever since New York//

Oh, tell me something I don’t already know // Oh, tell me something I don’t already know // Oh, tell me something I don’t already know // Oh, tell me something I don’t already know//

Tell me something, tell me something // You don’t know nothing, just pretend you do Tell me something just before you go//

Oh, tell me something I don’t already know // Oh, tell me something I don’t already know // Oh, tell me something I don’t already know // Oh, tell me something I don’t already know//

Grace finished the song with a smile and waved goodbye to her viewers. She put her guitar in its case and she took her phone off of her tripod. She plugged it into her laptop and she transferred the video to her video editing app. She was satisfied with the quality and she uploaded it to YouTube.


	2. Found You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday ! Here's the chapter for you .

<p/>Harry tossed and turned, not being able to sleep. He stayed up all night, because he couldn’t get that voice out of his head. It was either that, or the long flight to Antwerp. But that beautiful voice. He longed to know who it belonged to, and meet them. He wanted to know who it is, so he reached for his mobile on the nightstand. He opened it and clicked the YouTube app. He recognised the song that the earlier voice was singing as his own song, “Ever Since New York,” which would make finding the voice that much easier. “Ever Since New York” wasn’t his most popular song, and he knew it. He searched the website for his song, and surprisingly there were numerous accounts that had covered him. He looked at them and determined it wasn’t a male voice, mainly because there was only one male cover of the song and it wasn’t the voice. <p/>

 

<p/>Harry had gone through less than half of the songs and hadn’t found the woman’s voice. He desperately needed to find her, before something went wrong. Harry knew something was wrong with his performances. He just wasn’t… there. He was missing his presence, and he needed something to spice it up and to make it interesting. And Harry knew without a doubt that the girl he heard would bring that. <p/>

  
  
  
  


<p/>***<p/>

  
  
  
  


<p/>Harry really thought he found the girl. Her voice was probably as similar as it could get, and he was smiling proudly at his bandmates who watched the video on his computer. They were confused as to why he was making them watch this, but it wasn’t the strangest thing that he dragged them into. When the video was over, Harry explained what he heard in the hotel dining room and about his search for the girl. He contacted her via an anonymous username so the poor girl wouldn’t faint at the sight of a direct message from Harry Styles. Someone had once fainted just because he waved at them, and he wasn’t going to take his chances with this one.<p/>

 

<p/> The girl checked her recent cover video and noticed a lot of people liked it. She closed the app and opened her Instagram to see she had a direct message from a cryptic username. “I liked your recent cover on Youtube, I might have a gig for you if you want one”  it read. She was glad someone had contacted her about the cover and that she might have a gig. “Thanks, where could we meet up?” she responded. Almost immediately, the user sent that he or she could meet up in… Amsterdam? She couldn’t fly all that way from New York, it would cost thousands of dollars! No gig is ever worth that much, even if she would make twice the ticket price while performing! She politely declined, and asked if they could call or FaceTime. The anonymous user agreed,  and they were set to FaceTime later that day at 4. <p/>

  
  
  


<p/>***<p/>

  
  
  
  


<p/> Harry was ready to FaceTime the girl. She told him she was unable to fly to Amsterdam, and that she would gladly call or FaceTime him instead. They were set to call at 4 and it was getting to that point now. She gave him his phone number, and he worried that it wouldn’t be too suspicious that he hurriedly denied giving her his phone number. People like Harry couldn’t just give out their phone numbers, because in his case there would be millions of girls ringing him unnecessarily. He got the courage to ring the girl up and she answered, saying ”Hello, my name’s Noelle, who might you be?” <p/>

 

<p/> The girl was very polite, and she had to turn down his offer of touring with him. He was honest with her about who he was, he told her that he was Harry Styles and that he wanted her to tour with her. The girl was at university and she had to finish and get her degree. She wasn’t ready nor prepared to go with him, and the idea of it was not appealing to her either. Harry was hugely disappointed, even though he had pretty low expectations for it. He didn’t expect her to say yes, but he had no idea how much this “No” out of all of them would hurt the most.<p/>

  
  
  


<p/>***<p/>

  
  
  


<p/>Grace was buzzed for the next day. She had booked herself a gig in a small venue for “rising performers” so that she could truly get off her feet. The venue promised a very small portion of entry ticket money to the performers if they were good enough, so she was going to bring her A game to earn her first little bit of money. Then she imagined that she would book some more out of state and then… maybe get an audition on American Idol. That was her big goal, because after all, a lot of famous bands made it big on a talent show. Kelly Clarkson, Little Mix, Jordan Smith, One Direction, and the list goes on. She prepared herself a small setlist of covers, as her first original song was not completed yet. She would do  _ All I Ask  _ by Adele first, then follow it up with  _ Just a Little Bit of Your Heart  _ by Ariana Grande and end with  _ Ever Since New York  _ to see if anyone recognised her. <p/>

  
  
  


<p/>***<p/>

  
  
  


<p/>Harry now knew it wasn’t the girl. It was a sign that she didn’t want to come with him.  _ I really need to stop with my puns, now I’m doing it in my thoughts too,  _ He pondered. Now he needed to find the girl once again, and this time there was a show in Copenhagen and a flight to Oslo in his way. He needed to find her before his tour was over and he was forever branded as boring without his bandmates by his side.<p/>

  
  
  


<p/>***<p/>

  
  
  
  


<p/> It was now the day of Grace’s performance, and it was also the day of Harry’s performance in Copenhagen. She was very disappointed as she was performing the same time Harry was. Grace heard on Twitter that Harry would supposedly be performing a bunch of old One Direction songs and she wanted to get as close to a One Direction reunion as she could. But alas, she could watch it later on YouTube, because her career mattered more right now. <p/>

 

<p/>Her roommate Parker had been supporting her on Twitter and Instagram, and she asked if she could help in any ways possible, which was a big help for Grace. Parker wasn’t big on fashion, but when Grace needed her to pull through for her on her live debut, she could. Parker showed her many selections at the mall, from too long ball gowns to flowy bohemian skirts. Grace eventually decided on some nice jeans and a simple black shirt with Liam’s white arrow tattoo on the front. She paired a white jacket with it along with some flats, and she was ready to go to makeup at home. Grace went very natural and simple, and she was ready to go for soundcheck. Parker followed her out of their apartment and they drove to the concert venue.<p/>

  
  
<p/> _ I’m not nervous at all. This is easy, I have been doing this for the past 8 years, and I’m not nervous.  _ Each word he thought to himself, he was more and more nervous. He was scared that this was it, this was the last tour he would do, and he wouldn’t ever perform again until he met up with the lads. It was all going to be over. Harry normally never got this nervous, and he didn’t know why he was so afraid now. He unpacked his small bag that he always brought to his performances and he took out the small candle in an equally small jar and fumbled with the tiny pack of matches he brought. He got one out and lit the candle, as it reminded him of when everything was much simpler. Harry was calm once again and ready to be called for soundcheck.<p/>


	3. Old Friends, New Friends

<p/> Grace was ready for soundcheck. She was verified and checked in with official-looking people and they had to tell Parker to leave until the venue opened. Parker bid Grace farewell and good luck and she promised to be back by the time the concert started. Grace was lead backstage to get her microphone and to check how she would sound with the speakers. She learned that the official-looking lady who was assigned to her was named Annalise. <p/>

 

<p/> “I’m assuming you’re Grace Austin?” Annalise asked her.<p/>

 

<p/> “Yes ma’m. I’m Grace Austin, here to perform.” Grace replied.<p/>

 

<p/>”Okay, lovely. Will you be needing any instruments in your performance? Also, will you be needing any lights or fog attractions?” Annalise questioned.<p/>

 

<p/>”Yes, I will need a piano for my first two songs. For my last song, I will need an acoustic guitar and that will be all as far as instruments. For lighting on my first song, I would appreciate something casual. For my second song I would like soft pink lights and for my final song your crew can surprise me.” Grace said. 

 

<p/> “Wow, I’ve never met an ameteur who knew what they wanted the first time! You, young lady are something special.” Annalise said. “Please follow me and we will meet the other performers. You will be our closing act, so good luck!” Annalise lead Grace to the main stage and she was in awe. It was huge, and she was stoked to be performing on it. There were two other girls standing on the stage and two guys standing off to the side with their official. As they neared the girls, Grace heard one of them being very rude to their official. <p/>

 

<p/> “I am NOT kidding. I want only the best for my performance, because there WILL be scouts in the audience tonight! I want the best band and I want a hairstylist and a makeup artist. My last request is that I can go last tonight, because the stars who go last are ALWAYS the best! Thank you so much!” the girl practically oozed with fake love and egomania.<p/>

 

<p/>”But ma’m, we don’t have a band who can learn your  _ five _ songs that you’re performing tonight! We can’t get you a hairstylist, but we have a makeup artist who can do makeup and hair. I’m sorry, but this is just how you’re having to abide for now.” her official told her, wincing from being yelled at. <p/>

 

<p/>” _ Whatever _ . When I’m rich and famous, you’re gonna be sorry for my poor treatment here.” she flounced off and looked at  Grace. <p/>

 

<p/>”And who might you be? I’m just dying to be friends already and we haven’t even introduced each other! My name’s Kendyll, and I’ve been performing since I was seven years old.” Kendyll poured out with faux enthusiasm.<p/>

 

<p/>”Hey, I’m Grace, I’ve been performing since I was  _ four _ years old, and I’m performing last tonight.” she said, seeing right through Kendyll’s fake Barbie act.<p/>

 

<p/>”Oh, well that’s okay, because I’ll just be performing at a bigger venue next week as the encore. But  _ anyways,  _ let’s be friends!” Kendyll said. Grace agreed, just knowing Kendyll would pester her more if she said no.<p/>

 

<p/> Grace and the others were starting soundcheck, and the duo of the two guys were good. Turns out they were a couple, which made their performance even cuter. Their names were Terrance and Paul, and they were really nice. The other girl sounded absolutely beautiful, and she was very talented. Grace was surprised she herself was the encore. The girl’s name was Ellen, and she was nice, polite, and very quiet. And then came Kendyll. She was absolutely awful, and she sounded like she was screeching. Grace overheard the owners of the venue talking about just taking the tracks of the songs she was singing and autotuning it to Kendyll’s voice so no one’s eardrums would burst. The producers called her back and then Grace knew they were autotuning her. She was slightly angered, but she could top her.<p/>

 

<p/> Now it was time for Grace to get on the stage. They prepared a very nice piano for her and she sang through her first song by Adele, and then next Just a Little Bit of Your Heart. Finally she sang through her final song by Harry, dancing around the stage with her guitar, and she was done with soundcheck. She got to side stage and the producers were talking to Kendyll and they were telling her that she would have to go second. Ellen would take her spot and go third, and I would still be going fourth. Kendyll wasn’t too upset, as she claimed she was the encore for a  _ much  _ larger venue and this would just get a bad review. Grace knew she was stretching the truth by a long shot, and she wasn’t going to let that happen. Just as she was telling the producers to come to her show to see what a “real show” looks like, Grace started talking to her and the producers.<p/>

 

<p/>”So Kendyll, what venue are you playing at? I  _ totally  _ want to come and watch you perform!” Grace said, dripping with sarcasm.<p/>

 

<p/>”Well, hon, I’m gonna be playing the  _ large _ amphitheater over there, do you see it? Yeah, the one bigger than this amphitheater? Yup, right there. I’m playing encore, but the show starts at 8 so you’ll have to wait a little bit to see me.” Kendyll said, buying Grace’s act.<p/>

 

<p/>”Cool! I’ll see you there, and I’ll be watching!” Grace said. “Even if it is from backstage.” she muttered under her breath. Grace watched everything come together around her, the band who was playing for Terrance and Paul was warming up, even though they had already practiced together for weeks. Ellen and her band were warming up too, and Kendyll was practicing with her soundtrack. Grace herself was practicing another song she was learning on her guitar, and as soon as she played it, everyone stopped and looked at her. She looked down at her guitar and realised that her microphone on it was turned on, so it was very loud. Grace just didn’t notice, because she was used to the guitar being the only noise she heard. She apologised profusely, and everyone told her it was okay, but Kendyll just glared at her. <p/>

  
  
  


<p/>***<p/>

  
  
  


<p/> Harry was waiting for a long time before Jeff came to get him to go onstage. Jeff instantly started going berserk when he saw Harry it a candle, because it’s a fire hazard and he could burn himself or the clothes or he could start a fire, and a bunch of other implausible scenarios that Harry didn’t care about. He pinched the wick and the flame was out. Jeff didn’t like that either, because safety for Harry and he could get third degree burns (even though it was just a candle) and more and more bullshit in Harry’s opinion. He plugged the lid on the candle, placed it in his bag, and stood up nervously, ready to go onstage. For one of the first times in his life, he was more than scared about this, and he had no idea why. <p/>

<p/> Harry got on stage and performed, and he was satisfied with today. Harry was proud of how he did today, given how afraid of performing he was earlier. He was now ready to fid the girl. He would find the voice sometime on the flight to Oslo and maybe if he wasn’t lucky at the hotel in Oslo. Harry was determined to find her and ask her if she could tour with him, because he was missing something in his tour… but he didn’t know what. <p/>

 

<p/>Harry: Hii. I need to ask a favour.<p/>

 

<p/>Liam: Sure, Harry!<p/>

 

<p/>Louis: Yeah, I’m sure we could help.<p/>

 

<p/>Niall: What do you need?<p/>

 

<p/>HS: I need you lads to search for a cover of Ever Since New York. I’ve been trying to find a certain one, but I can’t find it and I need some help. <p/>

 

<p/>LP: Okay, but why would you look up a cover of your own song? You’re not vain, so why do it?<p/>

 

<p/>LT: I agree with Payno. Why look up a cover of your own song?<p/>

 

<p/>NH: I’m already on it. While we’re talking… do you lads want to get together sometime? We haven’t been together in a while<p/>

 

<p/>HS: Sure, Niall. When I have a tour break. But I’m searching it up because I as in my hotel in Amsterdam and I heard someone on their mobile playing one of my songs, but it was a cover. I want to find the voice.<p/>

 

<p/>LP: Okay, but why do you want to find the voice?<p/>

 

<p/>NH: Yeah, why?<p/>

 

<p/>LT: Just let him be, lads. He’ll have his own reasons.<p/>

**Author's Note:**

> hii loves ! first real fanfic , so I'm super excited . I'll be updating every Sunday .


End file.
